The Words I Need
by kaneda26
Summary: Hiei, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais que doit il faire alors? Et quels mots attend il? Et qui les lui dira enfin? One shot.


Auteur: kaneda26 

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi… (Hiei : Ca fait pas 100 fois ça ! Continue ! k26 : Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Tu sais pas compter ! Hiei : Ta gueule et fais tes lignes ! kaneda26 (écrit): Hiei est un nain, Hiei est un nain, Hiei est un nain. Hiei : Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? k26 : Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ? Tu sais pas lire ! Hiei : Crève, fanficteur pervers ! )

Couple : Vous verrez bien !

Note : Un petit one-shot. Et un one-shot sérieux par dessus le marché ! Ca faisait longtemps, non ? En tous cas, je suis plutôt content de ce que j'ai fait.

J'espères que vous aimerez.

Note2 : Pour les supers nuls en anglais, le titre peut se traduire par : « Les mots dont j'ai besoin ».

**-----**

**The Words I Need **

**-----**

Il me dit toujours ce genre de choses, encore et encore.

« Hiei, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

« Hiei, tu ne devrais pas dire ça. »

Encore et encore. En souriant gentiment.

« Hiei, il ne faut pas que tu agisses de la sorte. »

Il me regarde, il soupire mais il continue de sourire.

Et il secoue doucement la tête comme s'il renonçait, comme si tout ce qu'il peut me dire n'a aucune importance.

Pourtant, j'essaye. Vraiment.

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Hier encore, c'est arrivé.

Je suis allé chez lui car je m'étais blessé. Un combat stupide avec un adversaire stupide.

Et il m'a dit en souriant.

« Hiei, tu devrais éviter les combats inutiles. »

J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé.

Mais ce type ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Alors je l'ai tué.

Je l'ai dit à Kurama. Et il a soupiré.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Hiei. La paix est instable dans le makai, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

J'ai essayé. Je me suis défendu, uniquement défendu. Mais il m'a blessé et je l'ai tué.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est pareil.

Un ningen m'a bousculé dans la rue. Et j'ai grogné.

« Hiei, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Je ne devrais pas faire tant de choses.

Mais je les fais. Je les fais parce que je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.

Kurama me dit ce que je ne dois pas faire.

Mais il ne m'a jamais dit ce que je devais faire.

Depuis toujours.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, c'est comme ça.

Et ça me rend fou.

A chaque fois qu'il me dit ces mots, qu'il me sourit, je me sens minable.

Je suis minable. Et je déteste Kurama. Je le déteste encore plus.

Et je me sens minable de le détester alors qu'il fait ça pour moi.

J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment.

Mais ce n'est jamais assez.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'essaye encore. Pourquoi je me sens obligé d'essayer ?

Qu'est-ce que j'attends exactement ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je vais encore dans le ningenkai, pourquoi je vais encore le voir si c'est pour entendre que je n'ai pas bien fait ?

Pourquoi si c'est pour me sentir aussi nul ? Jusqu'à en finir par me détester moi-même.

------

« Tu ne l'as pas tué, c'est bien. Tu m'as fait un peu flippé. »

C'est bien. C'est bien.

Lui aussi, il sourit.

Mais il me dit que j'ai bien fait.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, je me suis senti moins minable.

Je crois même que j'étais un peu heureux.

Je crois parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'être heureux veut dire.

Mais je pense que j'en étais proche.

Yusuke m'a dit que j'avais bien fait. Et j'étais heureux.

Je ne l'ai pas montré évidemment. Je me suis esquivé rapidement.

Il y a plein d'autres fois comme ça.

Et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me félicite.

Quand il m'a envoyé abaisser la manette du porche et que j'ai pris mon temps, il n'a pas dit :

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. »

Non, il a rigolé et m'a dit que j'avais assuré.

Et je crois que j'étais un peu heureux. Mais je l'ai caché.

Il me dit toujours ce genre de choses. Et il me sourit.

Et il me tape sur l'épaule.

Et je me sens moins minable. Pendant quelques secondes, j'en viendrais presque à m'aimer.

Puis, Kurama me regarde, a un sourire comme si je ne changerais jamais.

Et les quelques secondes s'envolent.

Je ne devrais pas faire tant de choses.

Mais pourquoi Kurama ne m'a-t-il jamais dit quoi faire à la place ?

Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas les mêmes mots que Yusuke ?

Quelquefois, je crois que j'aimerais les entendre.

J'aimerais voir Kurama sourire et me dire : « C'est bien, Hiei. »

Alors, je ne le détesterais plus. Et je crois que je pourrais m'aimer.

-----

« Hiei ? »

Un coup de pied dans l'arbre. Je ne bouge pas.

« Hiei ? Descend de là ! »

Je grogne mais je finis par descendre.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Yusuke me sourit.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Kurama demain. On lui prépare une fête surprise.

-Et alors ?

-Alors tu vas venir.

-Hn. Pas envie. »

Le sourire de Yusuke s'accentue.

« Tu es obligé de venir, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce serait bien que tu sois là, c'est tout. »

Ce serait bien. Encore ces mots, encore ce sourire.

« Hn, ok.

-T'as une idée de cadeau ?

-Pourquoi un cadeau ? »

Yusuke sourit et s'adosse à l'arbre.

« C'est une coutume ningen. Quand on fête l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, on lui offre un cadeau.

-Quoi comme cadeau ?

-Ce que tu veux. Ou plutôt, ce qui fera plaisir à la personne selon toi. »

J'essaye de réfléchir mais je ne sais pas.

Kurama aime les fleurs, les livres.

« Tu lui achètes un petit truc, pas la peine de te ruiner, continue Yusuke. Si ça vient de toi, il sera content de toutes façons. »

Acheter. C'est vrai, ici, tout se paye.

Et Kurama m'a dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas voler, Hiei. »

C'est ce que je faisais. Quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je le prends tout simplement.

Mais Kurama m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas agir de la sorte.

« Tu peux lui prendre une plante ou autre, fait Yusuke.

-Je… Je… »

Il me regarde et sourit.

« Je te prête du fric si tu veux. C'est ça que tu veux me demander ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Etre avec Yusuke, c'est comme être en plein air. Je n'étouffe pas, je respire.

« Et je vais même venir avec toi pour t'aider à choisir. Ca te va comme ça ?

-Hn. »

Je respire parce que le paysage qui s'étend devant moi est vaste, l'horizon lointain.

-----

J'étouffe. J'étouffe. Et je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Là, maintenant.

Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai envie de pleurer, j'étouffe parce que je sais que ce n'est pas juste.

Mais c'est idiot. Rien n'est juste dans ce monde et je le sais depuis que je suis né.

Il n'y a pas de justice, il n'y a que la loi du plus fort.

Que ce soit juste ou non n'a pas d'importance.

Mais là, j'étouffe.

Le paysage a changé, des roches m'entourent. Je ne vois plus l'horizon.

« Hiei, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu voles ! Je te l'ai dit, non ? »

Je me sens minable, je me sens si inférieur. Encore.

Je n'ai pourtant rien fait. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait.

Kurama a à peine regardé le collier. Je sais pourtant qu'il lui plaît parce qu'il a passé un moment à le regarder dans la vitrine une fois qu'on était en ville.

Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai attrapé le bras de Yusuke pour lui montrer.

C'était ce que je voulais. Parce que je savais que ça ferait plaisir à Kurama.

Mais il ne lui a accordé qu'un coup d'œil avant de me dire ces mots.

Encore et encore. En souriant gentiment. En me regardant comme si je l'avais déçu.

Je veux m'en aller. Tout le monde me regarde. Je veux m'en aller.

J'étouffe. Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas justes.

Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre.

Je tourne les talons. Je cherche mon manteau. Je veux m'en aller.

J'entends Yusuke dire :

« Il ne l'a pas volé ! C'est moi qui lui ai prêté du fric ! »

Je trouve mon manteau. Et je m'en vais.

Je veux respirer. Je veux mon paysage.

Je suis dehors. Mais j'étouffe toujours.

Kurama a eu tort. Il a eu tort.

C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

Je pensais qu'il avait toujours raison. C'est pour ça que je ne disais rien quand il me reprochait mes actions. Parce qu'il avait raison.

Mais ce soir, il a eu tort.

Il n'a pas dit ce que je voulais entendre.

Il ne dit jamais ce que je veux entendre.

« Hiei ? Attends-moi. »

Je me retourne. Yusuke court vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je veux qu'il me rende mon paysage.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hiei, dit-il. »

Je respire. Yusuke me dit toujours ce que je veux entendre. Et je respire.

Il me regarde, l'air surpris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il passe la main sur ma joue.

Et je comprends que je pleure.

Je respire avec lui. Je vis. Et je pleure.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répète-t-il. »

Je porte les mains à mon visage. Je ne peux pas empêcher ces larmes de couler.

Yusuke attrape ma nuque et enfouit mon visage contre son torse.

« Hiei ? Yusuke ? »

C'est la voix de Kurama. Et je sais qu'il ne dira pas les mots que je veux entendre.

« Tu veux le voir ? demande Yusuke. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Il veut sans doute s'excuser. »

Ca m'est égal, je ne veux pas le voir.

Mes mains agrippent le tee-shirt de Yusuke.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Alors, il m'emmène. Là où je peux respirer. Là où je n'étouffe pas.

Il me rend mon paysage.

-----

Je suis chez Yusuke. Et j'ai arrêté de pleurer.

Je me sens minable. Encore. Toujours.

Je crois que pleurer, ce n'est pas bien. Je viens de le comprendre.

Kurama me dirait quelque chose du genre.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. »

Ce n'est pas bien. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Mais Yusuke m'a juste dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Il me dit toujours les mots que je veux entendre.

Je tremble un peu. Et mes yeux me font un peu mal.

Mais je respire. Et Yusuke me serre toujours dans ses bras.

Et il me berce. Et il me dit :

« Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Kurama. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. »

Et je respire.

Yusuke attrape mon menton entre ses mains. Et il lève mon visage vers lui.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Hiei. »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est étrange. C'est ça un baiser ? C'est ça embrasser ?

Il se relève un peu et me sourit. Il passe le doigt sur mes lèvres et me force à les ouvrir.

Et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche.

Je me recule mais il maintient ma nuque.

Et sa langue effleure la mienne doucement. Puis de plus en plus.

Et je comprends pourquoi les ningens font ça.

Je noue mes bras autour du cou de Yusuke. Et je lui rends son baiser.

« Yusuke ? Hiei est là ? Qu'es-ce que… »

Je détache mes bras rapidement.

Kurama est là. Il me regarde.

Et il va me sourire et me dire :

« Hiei, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Il va me dire ces mots encore et encore.

Il me regarde. Mais je me trompe. Ce n'est pas le regard comme quand je l'ai déçu.

Non, c'est autre chose.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça, Hiei ? s'écrit-il. »

Il ne sourit pas gentiment. Et son ton est si acerbe.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

J'étouffe. Je me lève, je me recule vers la fenêtre.

« Yusuke, ça va ? Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que Hiei oserait…

-Tu te plantes complètement, Kurama. C'est moi qui l'ait embrassé. »

Kurama ne dit plus rien. Il regarde Yusuke en silence. Puis il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir pour lui.

-Je ne mens pas. »

Yusuke tend la main vers moi et me fais signe de venir.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Hiei, dit Kurama. »

Il ne sourit pas.

J'hésite. Derrière moi, il y a la fenêtre, mon échappatoire.

Mais devant moi, il y a mon paysage.

J'avance d'un pas et la voix de Kurama s'élève, claquant comme un fouet.

« Hiei, tu ne dois pas faire ça.

-Hiei, ceci, Hiei, cela ! Arrêtes avec ça, Kurama ! crie Yusuke. »

Il fait face à Kurama.

« Combien de temps ça va durer cette comédie ? Combien de temps tu vas l'enfermer comme ça ? Combien de temps encore tu vas le faire souffrir ?

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je fais ça pour son bien !

-Mais quel bien crois-tu que ça lui fait ? Regardes-le ! Il ne peut même plus bouger ! »

C'est vrai. Je suis comme entravé. Et je veux mon paysage. Parce que je ne respire plus.

Kurama avance vers moi et il met un genou à terre pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

« Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, Hiei. Tu le sais, non ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu ne dois pas recommencer, tu comprends ? »

Il me sourit alors j'approuve encore de la tête.

Je cherche le regard de Yusuke. J'étouffe.

Il fixe le sol. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas me regarder.

« Viens, dit Kurama. Je te ramène chez moi. »

Il attrape mon bras et le serre. Un peu trop fort.

Je le suis, je passe devant Yusuke mais il ne me regarde pas.

« Viens, Hiei ! »

Kurama tire sur mon bras plus fort.

Et j'entends la voix de Yusuke.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Hiei. Comme tu es, c'est bien. »

Je me retourne, je me dégage.

Et je cours vers Yusuke. Il ouvre les bras pour moi.

J'entends Kurama qui crie mon nom. Mais je m'en fiche.

Yusuke me serre dans ses bras et je respire.

Je tourne la tête vers Kurama.

Il me regarde, l'air sombre, glacial.

« Très bien, dit-il. Fais ce que tu veux. Même si c'est une erreur. »

Il se détourne, il va partir.

« Kurama ? demande Yusuke. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Parce que Hiei a mal agi selon toi ? Ou parce que t'aurais voulu être à ma place ? »

Kurama ne répond pas. Il s'en va. Il est parti.

Je pleure à nouveau.

Et Yusuke me soulève dans ses bras. Il me porte jusque dans son lit.

Il me console.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Hiei. Je t'aime. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime. »

Et il lèche mes larmes.

Et il m'embrasse encore.

Et il me laisse m'endormir dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Hiei. »

-----

Je comprends. C'est à peine l'aube et je comprends.

Je suis lent parfois, je le sais. Pour tout ce qui concerne mon cœur, je suis lent.

Mais j'ai compris pourquoi j'aimais les mots de Yusuke.

J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de les entendre.

Mais ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était que Kurama les dise.

Je voulais entendre ces mots de la part de Kurama.

Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait comme je suis.

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fait ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne les dirait jamais ?

Yusuke m'enlace et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Viens te recoucher, Hiei. »

Je le suis. Et il me serre contre lui.

« Yusuke ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que les ningens font… est-ce qu'ils couchent ensemble aussi ? »

Il semble surpris par ma question.

« Tu veux dire s'ils ont des relations sexuelles ? Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu veux le faire avec moi ? »

Il me repousse, et encore, il attrape mon menton.

Il me regarde.

J'ai peur. Je crois presque entendre les mots « Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Hiei. »

Mais Yusuke me sourit. Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Hiei, je t'aime quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses. Ne te forces pas.

-C'est parce que Kurama a dit que c'était mal que tu ne veux pas ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je me fiche de ce que Kurama peut bien dire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi toi, tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

J'ai chuchoté. J'ai baissé la tête.

« Hiei, ne penses pas à ce que les autres veulent. Je ne te demande rien. Tu es libre, tu comprends ? Tu peux faire ce dont tu as envie. »

Libre ? Je suis libre ? Mais Kurama m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire… De ne pas agir comme si j'étais seul, de prendre les autres en considération.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Et maintenant, Yusuke me dit que je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Et je respire.

Et je veux le faire avec lui.

Parce qu'il me dit les mots dont j'ai besoin.

Parce qu'il ne me juge pas.

Parce qu'il m'aime.

« Yusuke ?

-Oui.

-Et si j'ai envie de le faire avec toi ?

-Alors, c'est bien. Parce que j'en ai envie, moi aussi. »

Il m'embrasse. Et c'est une erreur. Kurama a dit que c'en était une.

Mais ce matin, dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de Yusuke, en entendant sa voix qui me disait qu'il m'aimait, j'ai choisi.

Kurama qui ne dit jamais les mots que je veux entendre. Kurama que j'aime et que je déteste.

Et Yusuke qui dit toujours les mots dont j'ai besoin. Yusuke que je peux aimer.

Entre les deux, j'ai choisi.

J'ai choisi la voix de Yusuke qui me murmure : « Je t'aime. » Comme s'il ne devait jamais se lasser.

J'ai choisi les mains de Yusuke qui parcourent mon corps, qui me donnent du plaisir.

J'ai choisi le cœur de Yusuke qui ne me juge pas. Qui m'aime comme je suis.

Yusuke m'embrasse. Encore et encore.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hiei. Et je t'aime. »

J'ai choisi et j'ai compris.

Yusuke ne me demandera jamais de changer. Parce que pour lui, c'est bien.

Et pour moi aussi.

Le paysage est vaste, l'horizon est lointain.

Et Yusuke accélère le rythme. Et je vois le ciel.

Je crie. Je crie. Je suis libre et je respire.

« Hiei, je t'aime. Ne changes pas. Je t'aime. »

Je contemple mon paysage.

Il a les yeux clos, et me serre contre lui. Mais je n'étouffe pas. Même si nos deux respirations sont encore un peu rapides.

« Hiei, je t'aime. »

Je voudrais lui dire moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Pas encore du moins.

Il ouvre les yeux, dépose un baiser léger sur mon nez.

« Prends ton temps, Hiei. Tu me le diras un jour, si tu en as envie. Prends ton temps. »

Les mots dont j'avais besoin. Tous les mots dont j'avais besoin, il me les as dit.

Et tous ceux dont j'aurais besoin à l'avenir, il me les dira.

Et je crois que je l'aime déjà. Je crois que je l'aimais déjà, bien avant tout ça.

Mais je vais prendre mon temps.

Je lui dirais moi aussi, un jour, les mots dont il a besoin.

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

Yaouh ! C'est une grande première, non ? Un YusukexHiei ! Je suis sûr que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !

En tous cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. En plus, c'est vraiment venu tout seul (j'adore quand mes doigts courent sur le clavier de mon ordinateur non stop jusqu'à la fin…).

J'attends vos avis avec impatience en espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par mon choix de couple.

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp.


End file.
